Vampires Vs Wizards
by Iertjevampiertje
Summary: Een vampierjager wordt verliefd op een vampier... hoe loopt dit af? Lees het in deel 1 van Vampires And Wizards.
1. Voorwoord

Voorwoord:

Hallo!

Nou, eindelijk… een nieuw verhaal van mij… ik ben van plan deze helemaal af te maken… :P Had ik volgens mij ook bij mijn vorige fictie gezegd… maar goed… ik ga het proberen.

Voordat ik het eerste stukje plaats wil ik nog even wat zeggen, anders snappen jullie er niks van… Ik wilde eerst een fanfictie van de wereld van Darren Shan alleen maken, maar toen bedacht ik: dan kan ik hem niet op wizardzone plaatsen, want daar mogen alleen maar verhalen die zich in de wereld van Harry Potter afspelen. Dus toen kwam het idee om de werelden van Darren Shan en Harry Potter te combineren en zo heb ik een uiteindelijke verhaallijn op kunnen schrijven. Voor de gene van jullie die geen Darren Shan gelezen hebben… heb ik alles zoveel mogelijk uitgelegd. Alles over de vampiers heb ik dus niet zelf bedacht hè, dus denk niet dat ik ongelooflijk veel fantasie heb, want dat komt toch echt van de schrijver de Darren Shan serie… Darren Shan gaat dus over vampiers, dus dit verhaal gaat over vampierjagers en verder… gewoon lezen ;) En ik heb ook nog een titel kunnen bedenken… zonder: het leven van huppeldepup. Goed hè:P Maar goed... misschien is het in het begin een beetje vaag... ik heb het vanuit drie punten geschreven. Twee ik-vormen: die van Lara en Casper. En nog een gewone vorm, vanuit het ministerie gezien. Nouja, gewoon lezen, dan ga je het vanzelf begrijpen.

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.

Groetjes Iertjevampiertje.


	2. Deel 1

_In het ministerie: _

'Vertel op, jij schurftige vampier! Waarom vermoorden jullie al die mensen?'

'Ik heb je al vijfhonderdduizend gezegd dat we onschuldig zijn! Wij vermoorden geen mensen, wij drinken een kleine hoeveelheid, zonder dat de mensen er iets van merken!'

'Ik geloof je niet… hoe komt het dan dat we allemaal leeggezogen lijken vinden? Hè hè hè? Hoe komt dat? Dat doen de kaboutertjes zeker…'

'Nee, dat doen de vampanezen, dat heb ik ook al vijfhonderdduizend keer gezegd. Jullie tovenaars zijn wel erg traag van begrip hè…'

De tovenaar zuchtte. 'Jullie vampiers zijn zo koppig als de pest. Dan rest mij maar een ding… Fransisco, haal wat Veritaserum… we zullen deze vampier eens laten zien wie hier de baas is…'

'Komt in orde, meneer', zei Fransisco.

'Wat is Veritaserum, als ik het vragen mag?', vroeg de vampier kalm.

De tovenaar zij niets. Hij wist dat de vampier het niet zou drinken als hij het wist. Even later kwam Fransisco aangesneld met een klein flesje, met het opschrift: Veritaserum.

'Drink!', beval de tovenaar de vampier.

'Je bent nog gekker dan je eruit ziet… wat gebeurt er met me als ik dat drink?', vroeg de vampier.

'Dan vertel je alleen nog maar de waarheid, dus dan is het afgelopen met die afschuwelijke leugens van je!'

'O, geef maar hier dan… ik heb niks te verbergen… ik heb geen woord gelogen', zei de vampier zelfverzekerd.

'Tsss…', murmelde de tovenaar en hij opende het flesje om vervolgens drie druppels in de mond van de vampier te laten glijden.

De vampier trok een vies gezicht bij het doorslikken.

'Zo…', grijnsde de tovenaar. 'Vertel nu eens… wie heeft die lijken leeggezogen?'

'Dat waren wij niet, dat waren de vampanezen'.

'Fransisco, dit is geen Veritaserum', zei de tovenaar.

'Het is een officieel goedgekeurde dosering, meneer. Misschien zijn er andere manieren om erachter te komen wie die mensen heeft vermoord…', zei Fransisco.

'Wat bedoel je?'

'Door het echt te zien, echt mee te maken. We laten een van onze leden bijten door een vampier, stiekem natuurlijk, zodat de vampiers het niet merken… we kunnen zo in het echt zien hoe dat er aan toe gaat in dat vampiersleven en onze spion geeft informatie door, zodat we al die verdomde Vampiers kunnen uitschakelen', zei Fransisco. De vampier kuchte.

'Ja, goed idee…', zei de tovenaar. Hij leek niet echt overtuigd. 'Zo… dan mag jij de eer hebben om gebeten te worden'.

'Mag ik even iets tussendoor zeggen?', zei de vampier. 'Wij vampiers bijten onze slachtoffers niet. Wij makken hun huid open met onze nagels en dichten die weer met ons speeksel… om een vampier te worden moeten een vampier en een mens hun vingertoppen opensnijden en bloed door laten lopen in het lichaam van de ander'.

'Aha… en dan weet jij vast ook hoe je ervoor kunt zorgen dat je word gevampiereerd, of hoe je dat ook noemt', zei de tovenaar minachtend.

De vampier snoof. 'Wij vampiers kunnen ons niet voortplanten en zoeken eens in de zoveel tijd een mens die ons geschikt lijkt om te laten toe treden bij de vampiers. Er zijn miljoenen mensen op aarde die we kunnen kiezen, je kan nooit met zekerheid zeggen dat je gekozen wordt, dus jullie plannetje gaat mooi niet door. En bovendien… stoot tovenaarsbloed vampiersbloed af en wij ruiken het als iemand een vampier is of niet'.

Het was even stil in de kamer. 'De vampier blijft hier opgesloten. Ik zal het met de volgende vergadering over je plan hebben Fransisco, maar ik denk niet dat er iemand zo gek is die zich aan die verantwoordelijkheid wil onderwerpen'.

_Lara:_

Ik ben Lara Muller. Ik werk op het ministerie van Toverkunst bij de afdeling vampierjagers. Wij jagen op vampiers, zoeken uit wat ze doen en zorgen dat onze mensen en de dreuzels niet onnodig slachtoffer worden van de vampiers. Gisteren had ik een vergadering. Dat ging zoals altijd over het vampiers afslachten. Er kwam een plan naar voren, dat iemand van ons ervoor moest zorgen dat een vampier hem een vampier maakte en daardoor de wereld van de vampiers kon bespioneren. Ik heb meteen 'ja' gezegd, het lijkt me supercool om eens te leven zoals een vampier dat doet. Voor een tijdje dan, want er is me verzekerd dat het bloed van vampiers niet aanslaat bij tovenaarsbloed. En zoniet, vind ik het ook wel best… ik heb niet veel te verliezen… mijn familie is vermoord door Voldemort, een moordzuchtige tovenaar die geen genade kent. Ik ben er nog steeds niet overheen… financieel loopt het niet helemaal goed bij mij, vandaar dat ik deze baan heb. Vampierjager is nou niet bepaald een gewild beroep. Maar de laatste jaren ben ik me in vampiers gaan verdiepen en ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat ik ze wel fascinerend vind. Nu heb ik dan eindelijk de kans om zelf mee te maken hoe het is om 's nachts te leven, bloed te drinken en van die coole hoektanden te hebben.

Maar wat er ook gebeurt, ik zal nooit een mens vermoorden… nooit…

Die ochtend ging ik op weg. Op zoek naar een vampier, eentje die dom genoeg was om in mijn act te trappen. Ik had alles besproken met het hoofd van de vampierjagersorganisatie, meneer Eduson. Hij had me verteld dat hij een vampier ontvoerd had, en die had ondervraagd. Meneer Eduson vertelde me alles wat ik nodig had, hoe ik een vampier kon herkennen en hoe ik contact kon blijven met het ministerie. Maandenlang reisde ik door het hele land, op zoek naar iemand met tien littekens op zijn vingertoppen. Ik zat op een gure regenachtige avond in een duister kroegje (daar kwamen meestal wel vampiers op af, volgens Eduson) na te denken over het plan. Stel dat ik nooit een vampier zou vinden?

Er kwam een man naast me zitten. Hij had donkerbruin haar, blauwe ogen en hij was een beetje bleekjes. Hij keek nogal ongelukkig. Zijn gezicht zat onder de littekens. Hij bestelde een whisky en dronk die langzaam op. Maar dat trok niet mijn aandacht… zijn vingertoppen wel… ik keek het eerst naar zijn vingertoppen en besefte dat ik na maanden zoeken eindelijk had gevonden wat ik zocht. Een vampier, hij had tien littekens op zijn vingertoppen, precies zoals de ontvoerde vampier had verteld. Ik begon zenuwachtig te worden. Stel dat hij me niet geloofde?

_Casper:_

Ik heet Casper Mcfadden. Ik ben een vampier en op zoek naar een assistent. Eentje die het niet erg zou vinden om zijn familie te verlaten. Ik zoek al weken, maar ik ben niet echt geconcentreerd na de verdwijning van mijn vriend, Regus Slammer. Hij schijnt volgens ooggetuigen ontvoerd te zijn door dat tovenaarstuig. Ze jagen al jaren op ons, zonder te weten dat wij aan hun kant staan. Wij willen net zomin mensen vermoorden als zij.

Ik zit nu in de kroeg een whisky te drinken, maar veel zal het niet helpen; vampiers worden niet zo snel dronken. Ik bestudeer alle mensen in de kroeg. Niet eentje lijkt geschikt om in te wijden. Ik betaal de barman en wil opstaan. Ik word tegengehouden door een jonge vrouw. Ze is behoorlijk knap. Blond haar, bruine ogen…

'Pardon, meneer. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik u ergens van ken…'

Ze had een hele mooie glimlach viel me op. Ik glimlachte terug en zei: 'Ik heb u nog nooit eerder gezien hier. Waar kom je vandaan?'

'O, overal en nergens… Mijn hele familie is vermoord door een seriemoordenaar en ik leef van een uitkering'.

Ik kreeg medelijden met haar. Maar ze had in ieder geval geen familie om achter te laten. Ze was eigelijk perfect.

'Zoek je werk?', vroeg ik.

'Nou, eigelijk wel ja… het is mijn droom om de wereld rond te reizen en daar heb ik geld voor nodig'.

'Wat toevallig', zei ik zacht.

Lara:

'Yes, yes! Volgens mij is het gelukt. Hij is erin getrapt.

'Hoe heet je?', vroeg hij.

'Ik heet Lara Muller'.

'Oke, ik ben Casper Mcfadden', zei hij.

Ik keek hem doordringend aan. Hij staarde me vreemd aan. Was ik nou bang?

'Ik heb een baantje voor je', zei hij plotseling. 'Zullen we het er buiten over hebben? Het is hier niet zo betrouwbaar'.

Ik knikte en volgde hem. Plotseling pakte hij me ruw bij mijn arm en sleurde me een donker steegje in.

Hij greep mijn handen, drukte met zijn nagels in mijn vingertoppen en deed dat ook bij zijn eigen vingertoppen. Ik wilde schreeuwen, maar ik wist dat als ik dat zou doen dat er iemand zou zijn die verhinderde dat ik een vampier zou worden. Hij bracht mijn vingers naar zijn mond en zoog een beetje bloed uit mijn vingers. Het deed pijn, maar ik zette door. Ik moest niet gillen. Mcfadden duwde zijn vingertoppen tegen die van mij aan, ik stribbelde voorzichtig tegen, zodat het leek dat ik het niet wilde. Hij duwde me hard tegen de muur aan en hield zijn vingertoppen een paar seconden tegen die van mij aan. Ik ging huilen, nep natuurlijk, maar het was niet zo moeilijk. Het deed behoorlijk pijn. Ik voelde letterlijk zijn bloed door me heen stromen. Na een paar seconden rukte hij zijn vingertoppen van die van mij af. Ik bleef sprakeloos staan. Ik had het ietsje leuker verwacht… Ik besefte dat ik net moest doen alsof ik niet wist wat er aan de hand was…

'Wat… uhm… had dat te betekenen?', vroeg ik.

Hij staarde me aan.

'Kom hier, mijn speeksel dicht je wonden', zei hij alleen. Ik deed wat me gezegd werd. Hij stak mijn vingers in zijn mond en toen hij klaar was, zag ik tien littekens op mijn vingertoppen zitten, net als bij hem.

'Krijg ik ook nog te horen wat je gedaan hebt?', riep ik. Het was moeilijk om hysterisch te klinken.

'Ik heb je een halfvampier gemaakt', zei hij.

'Aha… en je vond het niet nodig om mij dat van tevoren uit te leggen? Misschien was dit niet bepaald de baan die ik zocht!', zei ik.

'Je wilde reizen toch? Wij vampiers zijn niet zo geliefd onder de mensheid en daarom moeten we ons vaak verplaatsen. Jij wordt mijn assistent en begeleid mij op mijn reizen over de wereld. Ik ruil daarvoor leer ik je hoe je een volledig vampier kunt worden', zei Mcfadden.

Ik wist even niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik had weg kunnen lopen en ik snapte niet waarom Mcfadden me niet tegenhield.

'Nou… ik heb er geen behoefte aan om dat te leren, bedankt', zei ik.

'Nee, daar kom je nog wel achter. Zonder mij ben jij dood. Je kan niet overleven zonder dat je weet hoe je moet overleven. Ik ben de enigste die weet hoe je moet overleven en daarom ga je met mij mee. Punt uit'.

'Is er geen discussie moge-'

'Nee', zei hij kortaf.

Ik deed net alsof ik gekwetst was en staarde hem boos aan. Hij zei me dat ik hem moest volgen en dat deed ik dan maar. Hij ging een hotel binnen en reserveerde een kamer.

'Hoe kunt u dit betalen?', vroeg ik toen ik naar binnen liep. Het was een prachtige kamer, met twee hemelbedden, kleurentelevisie, koelkast en zelfs een bubbelbad.

'Tja… daar kom je ooit nog wel eens achter…'

Hij ging aan de tafel zitten en haalde papieren uit zijn rugzak.

'Vampiers slapen zeker niet 's nachts hé?', vroeg ik.

'Nee, wij verbranden in de zon. Maar halfvampiers kunnen wel overdag rondlopen. Jij past op mij als ik overdag slaap'.

'Dat lijkt me zo saai… kan ik niet iets leukers doen?', vroeg ik.

'Nee'.

Hij was behoorlijk kortaf en ik vroeg me af waarom hij zo deed. Hij leek me best een aardige man. Als hij tenminste geen mensen vermoordde…

'Is er iets meneer Mcfadden?', vroeg ik.

'Nee… nou…' Hij twijfelde of hij het mij wel zou vertellen. 'Mijn beste vriend is ontvoerd door een stel tovenaars'.

Mijn maag draaide om…

'Dat is niet zo mooi', zei ik. Ik schrok nog erger toen ik besefte dat ik niet hoorde te weten dat er tovenaars bestaan. Ik was een gewone dreuzel, ingewijd door een vampier.

'Uhm… wat bedoelde u met tovenaars?', vroeg ik onschuldig.

'Tis laat, ga slapen Lara', zei hij vermoeid.

Het leek me beter om maar niets meer te zeggen. Ik ging op het bed liggen en wilde eigelijk nog contact opnemen met het ministerie, maar ik was te moe. Ik viel direct in slaap.


	3. Deel 2

Casper:

Ze slaapt. Eigelijk weet ik niet waarom ik zo bot tegen haar doe, ik mag haar wel… Ik mis Regus. Hij had mij destijds bloed gegeven en hij heeft mij alles geleerd over het vampiersleven. Hij was aardig gen bleef altijd kalm als ik iets niet snapte. Ik zou net zo als hem willen zijn, maar op de een of andere manier, kan ik het niet. Lara vind me vast een saaie ouwe vent. Ik beloof mezelf dat ik aardiger probeer te doen.

Lara:

Die ochtend toen ik wakker werd sliep Casper Mcfadden. Ik aarzelde eigelijk geen moment en haalde een klein zilveren dingetje uit mijn jaszak. Het was een talkofoon, hiermee kon ik praten met degene die de andere heeft. Meneer Eduson in dit geval.

'Lara, gelukkig! We hebben al maanden niets van je gehoord? Wat is er gebeurt?', vroeg hij meteen. Hij klonk erg ongerust.

'Alles is prima. Ik heb een vampier gevonden en ik ben nu zelf een halfvampier', zei ik trots. 'Alles loopt volgens plan'.

'Mooi… Hoe voelt het om een halfvampier te zijn?', vroeg hij.

'Ik weet het niet… ik voel me nog steeds hetzelfde. Het bloed zou toch niet aanslaan volgens die ontvoerde vampier?'

'Dat hopen we maar… hij had Veritaserum op dus ik denk dat hij wel de waarheid sprak. Maar misschien zijn vampiers wel immuun voor Veritaserum', sprak Eduson.

'Nou ja, we zien het wel… ik ga nog even wat onderzoeken', zei ik .

Ik deed de talkofoon weer in mijn jaszak en zocht naar de papier die meneer Mcfadden gisterenavond bestudeerde.

'Wat doe je daar, Lara?' O nee, hij had me gezien. Hoe praat ik me hier uit?

'Ik uhm… verveelde me en liep gewoon een beetje… rond', zei ik.

'In mijn spullen…' Hij grinnikte. 'Weetje Lara, dat ik overdag verbrand wil nog niet zeggen dat ik niks hoor. Wij vampiers hebben een uitstekend gehoor weetje. Dat moet je toch gemerkt hebben nu het bloed is aangeslagen'.

'O…' Ik glimlachte en wist dat dat niet het geval was. Ik hoorde nog steeds net zoveel als eerst.

'Laat me je nagels eens zien?', vroeg hij. Ik werd ongerust. Zou hij aan mijn nagels kunnen zien of ik een vampier was of niet?

'Hmm… Het slaat niet echt aan hè… misschien is het bij vrouwen anders dan dat ik geleerd heb', zei hij.

'Discriminatie!', maakte ik als geintje. Hij grijnsde. Ik wist dat ik spreuken moest gebruiken om mijn immuunheid voor vampiersbloed te verbergen.

'Wat kan ik nog meer als halfvampier? En hoe kan ik zien dat het bloed aanslaat?', vroeg ik.

'Nou, je bent sneller, sterker, kunt beter tegen kou en hitte en je kan goed klimmen. Als je nagels er tenminste net zo uit zien als die van mij'. Hij liet me zijn nagels zien. Ik had ze gisteravond in het donker niet zo goed gezien, ze waren donkerder en harder. Ze zagen er erg scherp uit.

'Vampiers hebben een beter zicht en een beter gehoor', vervolgde hij. 'Dat waren de voordelen. Nu de nadelen'. Hij grijnsde. 'Je moet eens in de zoveel tijd mensenbloed drinken om te overleven en je nagels zijn te hard om te knippen'.

'Dat is fijn… Nooit meer mijn nagelmanicure dus… en ik heb niet zo'n zin om mensen te vermoorden', zei ik.

'Vermoorden?', riep hij uit. 'Wij vampiers vermoorden geen mensen, Lara Muller. Wij maken een snee in de huid van een slachtoffer en dan drinken we wat, maken de snee weer dicht met ons speeksel en gaan weer weg. Die mensen merken er niets van'.

'Waarom noem je ze dan slachtoffers?', vroeg ik.

'Hoe moet ik het anders noemen?' Ik dacht dat hij boos was, maar hij moest onwillekeurig grijnzen. 'Echt grappig, al die gedachtes die mensen over ons hebben. Wat hebben ze je nog meer verteld? Dat we ons in vleermuizen konden veranderen? Dat we bang zijn voor kruisjes en knoflook?'

'Nou, dat hadden ze wel verteld… dat is dus niet waar? En krijg ik eigelijk van die slagtanden?', vroeg ik.

'Nee'.

'Damn…'

'Ik werk je op je zenuwen he?', zei ik.

'Om eerlijk te zijn… nee'.

Ik lachte. 'Mag ik een heel onbeleefde vraag stellen?', zei ik onschuldig grijnzend.

'Zolang je me maar meneer Mcfadden blijft noemen en met me 'u' aanspreekt, dan lijkt het tenminste minder onbeleefd', zei hij.

'Goed meneer Mcfadden. Hoe oud bent u?'.

'Wil je dat echt weten?' Hij lachte. 'Wij vampiers worden met een tiende van de normale snelheid ouder, halfvampiers met een snelheid van een vijfde. Ik kreeg bloed toen ik 23 was, was vijftien jaar verder toen ik volledig vampier werd, dus reken maar uit. Mag ik dan ook aan u vragen, mevrouw Muller, hoe oud u bent?' Hij was gezelliger dan ik had verwacht van een vampier. Misschien waren vampiers helemaal niet zo slecht als we dachten.

'Ik ben 25. Maar ik moet weten hoe oud u lichamelijk bent', zei ik.

'Wat jij wilt… ik houd het niet eens bij…', zei hij.

Ik pakte een blaadje en een pen, schreef alle feiten op en rekende uit dat hij 27,7 jaar oud was. Lichamelijk dan. Hij was 56 jaar geleden geboren.

'Dat is cool… we zijn ongeveer even oud', zei ik.

'Ja', zei hij glimlachend. Het viel me op dat afgezien zijn littekens hij best knap was. Vond ik hem leuk?

Casper:

Vond ik haar leuk? Ik weet het niet… de manier waarop ze glimlachte. We waren ongeveer even oud, alleen zouden later onze leeftijden uit elkaar lopen als ze halfvampier bleef. Maakte dat uit? Liefde kende toch geen grenzen? De zon scheen op mijn gezicht… ik voelde hem branden. Lara deed de luxaflex dicht, zonder dat ik het vroeg. Dat was erg lief van haar. Ze liep naar haar bed en haalde een boek uit haar tas en begon te lezen. Ik viel langzaam weer in slaap… dromend over Lara…

Lara:

Ik wende me af van mijn boek. Nu ik er wat beter over nadacht… als Mcfadden had gehoord dat ik in zijn spullen zat, zou hij dan ook mijn gesprek met Eduson gehoord hebben? Als dat zo was, dan deed hij vast niet zo aardig meer tegen me. Ik moest met Eduson praten. Hij zou me vast niet geloven als ik zei dat vampiers misschien wel goed waren, omdat hij ze echt haatte. Hij zou waarschijnlijk denken dat het vampiersbloed mijn hersens aan had getast en me in een verscheurend monster had veranderd, die het voor vampiers opnam. Maar hij wist vast wel welke spreuken ik moest gebruiken om mezelf toch een halfvampier te laten lijken. Ik durfde niet meer in deze kamer met Eduson te praten uit angst dat Mcfadden me zou horen dus liep ik naar beneden en zocht een toilet. Ik ging naar binnen, maakte de muren en de deur geïsoleerd met mijn toverstok, zodat niemand ons zou horen en riep de naam van Mcfadden in de talkofoon.

'Ik moet met je praten', zei ik ernstig.

'Wat heeft hij met je gedaan? Ik sla hem tot moes als-'

'Rustig meneer. Hij is niet het probleem. Maar als hij merkt dat mijn heksenbloed het vampiersbloed afstoot, dan kunnen we ons plan wel vergeten. Ik weet wel een paar spreuken, maar ik moet de rest toch aan jou vragen, hoe we dat het best kunnen oplossen'.

'Goed. Maar als ik merk dat hij je mishandeld, dan kom ik hem hoogstpersoonlijk vermoorden, Lara'.

Ik zuchtte. Mijn voorgevoel was juist. Zou ik ooit tegen hem kunnen vertellen dat Mcfadden goed was, en misschien de andere vampiers ook? Ik vroeg in ieder geval aan hem de spreuken die ik nodig had om mezelf niet verdacht te maken. Er waren een paar kleine dingetjes waardoor ik mezelf kon verraden, maar Mcfadden zou het vast niet doorhebben… hoopte ik.

In het ministerie:

'Grrr… ik vermoord die vent… ik wist dat het geen goed idee was om Lara te laten gaan, ik wist het!'

'Let op je bloeddruk Eduson', zei Fransisco.

'Ik ben 31, ik heb nog niet eens last een hoge bloeddruk, Fransisco!', gromde Eduson.

'Waarom maak je je zo'n zorgen om Lara? Ze zegt toch zelf dat het goed met haar gaat?'

'Natuurlijk gaat het goed met haar. Vampiers zijn gevoelige wezens, daar vallen vrouwen op', zei Regus.

Eduson en Fransisco waren bezig met het verhoren van Regus Slammer. Al bijna drie dagen lang, elk uur kwam Eduson weer woedend binnenstormen en dwongen Regus de waarheid te vertellen.

'Jij denkt… dat… dat Lara, op dat maffe vampiertje valt?', zei Eduson spottend. 'Alsjeblieft zeg, laat me niet lachen… als Lara valt op die lelijkerd dan is ze duidelijk aangetast door jullie verrotte dode bloed!' De druppels speeksel vlogen door de lucht. Meneer Edusons gezicht was vuurrood en het leek dat hij op het punt stond te ontploffen.

'Je hebt hem nog niet eens gezien, en je weet al dat hij 'lelijk' is?', vroeg Regus zich hardop af.

'Lara vertelde me dat…', zei Eduson. Het was een tijdje stil. Iedereen dacht na over de gezegde woorden, de situatie waarin ze nu zaten.

'Wanneer gaan jullie me vrij laten?', zei Regus kalm.

'Als het aan mij ligt… haal jij het eind van dit uur niet eens, monster', zei Eduson hatelijk.

'Gelukkig ligt het niet aan jou…', zei Regus. Hij grijnsde. 'Zou ik Lara mogen spreken?'

'Nee. Geen sprake van… waarom trouwens? Wat heb jij met Lara te maken?'

'Nou… Lara is de assistent van mijn vroegere assistent. Ik wil alleen aan haar vragen hoe het met mijn vroegere assistent gaat', zei Regus alsof hij het tegen een kleuter had.

'Goed dan… maar als je ook maar een woordje verkeerd zegt…'

'We weten het, meneer', zei Fransisco snel.

Eduson pakte zijn talkofoon en riep de naam van Lara.

'Lara, die idioot wil je spreken…', zei meneer Eduson op een toon waaraan te horen was dat hij het er totaal niet mee eens was.

'Waarom?', vroeg Lara.

'Vraag het hem', zei Eduson chagrijnig.

Eduson hield de talkofoon bij het gezicht van Regus.

'Eh… ik wilde haar eigelijk even alleen spreken… ', zei Regus.

'Ik dacht het niet…', zei Eduson.

'Eduson, laat hem nou maar… het is vast belangrijk… doe het anders voor mij', zei Lara door de talkofoon.

Eduson gromde en maakte de handboeien van Regus los. Regus wreef over zijn polsen en pakte de talkofoon aan van Eduson. Hij trok zijn toverstok om Regus op afstand te houden en liep de deur uit. Nadat hij de deur zorgvuldig had verzegeld, begon Regus het gesprek met Lara.

'Lara, ik wilde je om een gunst vragen…', zei hij.

'Hoe heet u?', vroeg Lara.

'Ik ben Regus Slammer, Casper Mcfadden was mijn assistent vroeger', zei hij.

'Cool, en ze hebben u ontvoerd?', vroeg Lara.

'Ja'.

'Hij is behoorlijk chagrijnig omdat u weg bent, weet u dat…', zei Lara.

'Arme jongen.. wil je hem zeggen dat hij zich geen zorgen moet maken?', vroeg Regus.

'Nee, ik denk niet dat dat gaat… ik ben hier met een missie, en dat is toch… een soort spionage, of hoe je dat dan ook wilt noemen… Ik zou mezelf niet kunnen verraden… misschien brengt het uiteindelijk nog iets goeds mee voor jullie…'

'Ik begrijp het… maar jij lijkt mij een goed persoon hiervoor… Casper had je nooit tot zijn assistente gemaakt als je slecht bloed had'.

'Ja, misschien… maar wat zei u nou over een gunst?'

'Oja. Ik weet niet of Casper je dat al heeft verteld… maar wij vampiers zijn nogal eervol ingesteld. Wij gaan liever dood dan dat we de clan verraden, of ons zelf voor schut zetten.'

'En wat is daarmee?'

'Als het ooit bekend wordt dat je ons hebt verraden… Zou dat het einde betekenen voor Casper. En het einde voor mij…Omdat hij jou in heeft gewijd en ik hem…'

'Jullie zijn vaag'

'Voor buitenstaanders misschien… ik vond vampiers vroeger ook vaag. Dat veranderd nog wel… maar onthoud, Lara Muller… Dat verraad niet vergeven kan worden in onze wereld…'

Hij schakelde de talkofoon uit en liep even wat rondjes, nu hij toch los was. Regus testte de muren om te kijken of hij er doorheen kon breken, maar dat was onmogelijk. Ze waren te dik en magisch versterkt. Hij zou het niet winnen van twee tovenaars…


	4. Deel 3

Casper:

'Lara, ga je mee?', vroeg ik die avond aan haar.

'Waarheen?', vroeg ze.

'Jagen. Ik heb bloed nodig en jij ook', zei hij.

Ze trok een gezicht dat me liet weten dat ze liever niet mee ging, maar toch pakte ze haar jas en volgde me door het raam naar buiten. Ik klom behendig naar beneden, maar bij Lara ging het heel wat minder makkelijk. Voordat ze beneden was…

'Gaat het wel, Lara?', vroeg ik.

Ze glimlachtte. 'Ja, natuurlijk… ik hou er gewoon niet zo van om op mensen te jagen, weetje…'

'Je zult toch moeten, anders ga je dood', zei ik.

'Ik drink wel een keer oké… laat me eerst aan het idee wennen dat ik een halfvampier ben'.

'Wat jij wilt…'

Ik besloot naar het park te gaan, daar waren 's avonds vaak mensen, maar niet teveel zodat we niet gezien zouden worden. Het was een heel eind, ik wilde eerst flitten, maar ik bedacht dat ik onderweg een heleboel aan Lara zou kunnen vragen. Ik wilde meer over haar te weten komen. Zij was me voor met vragen stellen.

'Hoe komt het dat er de laatste tijd zoveel leeggezogen lijken op het nieuws zijn als jullie niet doden?'

Ik vroeg me af waarom ze gelijk het verband zocht tussen leeggezogen lijken en vampiers.

'Dat zijn de vampanezen. Vroeger zogen vampiers ook mensen leeg, maar daar werden wetten tegen opgesteld. Vampiers drinken nu een kleine hoeveelheid van een mens. Een groep vampiers was het niet met de nieuwe wetten eens. Ze zonderde zich van ons af en stelde hun eigen wetten en regels op. Ze noemden zichzelf vampanezen en bleven doorgaan met het leegzuigen van mensen. Het werd oorlog tussen de vampiers en de vampanezen. Er vielen veel doden. Uiteindelijk kwamen onze prinsen bij elkaar en stelde een wapenstilstand in', legde ik uit.

'Hoe kan je een vampanees herkennen?', vroeg ze.

'Ze zien er hetzelfde uit als een vampier, alleen vampanezen die al wat langer vampanees zijn krijgen een rodere huid, omdat ze mensen helemaal leegzuigen. Als een vampier een mens helemaal leegzuigt dan neemt hij een deel van die persoon in zich op. Vampanezen vonden dat een edelheid om mensen leeg te zuigen'.

'Dat is echt walgelijk… En nu denkt dus iedereen dat jullie vampiers de schuldige zijn?', vroeg ze.

'Ik denk het wel ja… anders zouden ze niet op ons jagen…'.

'Jullie kunnen ze toch wel aan? Jullie zijn toch veel sterker dan mensen?', vroeg ze.

'Nou… een vampier kan best drie mensen aan, maar als er een leger achter hem aankomt dan kan zelfs een vampier het vergeten. En dan heb je nog dat tovenaarstuig… Een tovenaar kan wel honderd vampiers aan, dus daar is geen beginnen aan als ze achter je aankomen', vertelde ik.

'Bestaan er echt tovenaars?', vroeg ze. Ze leek niet echt onder de indruk, alsof ze al wist dat er tovenaars bestonden.

'Ja… jammer genoeg wel', zuchtte ik.

We kwamen aan in het park en liepen erin. Er was nog niemand te zien. Het spiegelgladde water van de vijver weerkaatste onze spiegelbeelden. Lara was echt knap… Ik schok op uit mijn gedachte toen er een eend opvloog uit de waterkant.

Halverwege het park liep er een man te joggen. Hij was alleen en er wat niemand te zien. Ik zei tegen Lara dat ze de man moest bezig zien te houden, zodat ik hem kon verdoven met mijn speciale verdovende adem.

'Pardon meneer', begon Lara. 'Ik ben verdwaald… weet u misschien hoe ik hieruit moet komen?'. Ze speelde het goed… dat was maar goed ook, want als de man slim was geweest dan had hij kunnen ontdekken dat er iets niet klopte. De uitgang van het park was hier niet zo ver vandaan.

Terwijl de man haar uitlegde hoe ze het park uit moest komen sprong ik van achter op hem, verdoofde hem en knielde naast hem neer.

'Ik weet niet of ik dit wel wil zien', zei Lara vieskijkend.

'Ik zou maar wel kijken, misschien leer je er nog wat van…'

'Nee', zei ze standvast.

Ik zuchtte en stond op.

'Als jij wilt overleven, Lara Muller, raad ik je aan om te drinken, of in ieder geval te kijken hoe het moet'.

'Nee!', riep ze. 'Ik ga niet van mensen drinken, dat is walgelijk!'

'Goed. Doe maar zo. Ik ga mijn tijd niet verspillen met jou overhalen, straks komt deze man bij. Doe wat je wilt, kijk niet, drink niet. Maar ik ga je niet helpen als je op sterven ligt'.

Dat kwam er hard uit. Ze keek gekwetst. Maar wat had ik anders moeten zeggen? Het was de waarheid… de harde waarheid…

Lara:

Nee, ik vond hem niet leuk. Hij dronk mensenbloed. Dat was slecht… of dacht ik dat alleen maar?

Ik ging niet drinken, ik hoefde niet te drinken, ik was geen halfvampier. Vampiersbloed en heksenbloed gingen niet samen. Ik zou wel zeggen dat ik bij iemand had gedronken omdat ik me niet goed voelde en dat ik dacht dat het toch beter was zijn raad op te volgen. Dan moest ik kijken… want hoe kon ik anders weten hoe je moet drinken?

Casper knielde opnieuw neer naast de man. Maakte met zijn nagels een sneetje in zijn arm. Het bloed stroomde eruit. Hij bracht zijn lippen naar de wond en zoog een beetje bloed eruit. Ik vond het walgelijk… het was walgelijk…

Toen hij klaar was met drinken, deed hij een beetje speeksel op de wond en ik zag dat de wond genas. Er bleef een klein litteken achter dat de man waarschijnlijk niet eens zou zien als hij wakker werd. Toch… was het walgelijk…

Casper stond op en keek me aan. Hij zuchtte. Kon ik zijn gedachte nu maar lezen… wat kon het me eigelijk schelen… ik vond hem toch niet leuk… of wel?

Hij draaide zich om en we liepen weer terug richting hotel. Hij zei geen woord. Ik zei geen woord. We liepen door een winkelstraat, die overdag altijd bomvol was. Nu was er niemand.

We liepen een donker steegje in om af te snijden. Opeens hield Casper me tegen.

'Hoorde je dat?', zei hij.

'Wat?', vroeg ik.

'Dat geluid… ik hoorde voetstappen… van daarboven', zei hij geheimzinnig.

'Ik hoorde niks…', zei ik. Ik kreeg daar meteen spijt van.

'Volgens mij heb ik je niet genoeg vampiersbloed gegeven', zei hij.

'Wel! Ik ben gewoon niet zo… zo geconcentreerd…', loog ik.

'Laat maar… ik weet toch zeker dat ik wat hoorde…', zei hij weer.

Toen zag ik het. Een donkere schaduw sprong neer op de grond. Hij viel ons meteen aan toen hij neerkwam.

Casper was niet snel genoeg. Hij lag met zijn buik naar de grond. De persoon zat boven op hem en boeide hem. Ik hoopte niet dat hij was wie ik dacht dat hij was… helaas…

'Ik hoop dat ik nog op tijd ben Lara', zei de persoon. Onmiskenbaar Eduson. Ik haatte die vent op dat moment. Casper had het vast meteen door.

'Ken ik u?', zei ik, hopend dat ik de situatie nog kon redden.

'Lara, doe iets!', kreunde Casper.

'Ga van hem af!', riep ik tegen Eduson.

'Nee, schat. Jij gaat met mij mee. We staken de missie. Het is veel te gevaarlijk voor je', zei Eduson.

'Oke… ten eerste: Ken ik u niet. Ten tweede: Noem me geen schat. Ten derde: Als je nu niet van hem af gaat, dan ga ik geweld gebruiken!', zei ik. Die idioot verpeste alles.

'Het is al te laat… hij heeft je net zo'n monster als hem gemaakt', zei Eduson.

Ik wierp een veelzeggende blik op hem, maar hij zag niet wat ik bedoelde.

'Je gaat met mij mee, en deze barbaar gooien we in de kerkers', zei Eduson gemeen grijnzend.

Ik was het zat. Ik sprong op meneer Eduson af, rukte zijn handen los van Casper en gooide hem tegen de grond.

'Lara! Wat doe je nou?', zei hij grinnikend. 'Het komt wel goed met je. We vinden wel een tegenmiddel…'

Ik kon hem wel wurgen. Waarom? Waarom moest hij zonodig alles verpesten? Wat moest ik zeggen om het hem duidelijk te maken en zonder het te verraden aan Casper?

Ik maakte de handboeien van Casper los. Hij stond op en wilde naar Eduson lopen. Ik hield hem tegen.

'Rennen', fluisterde ik in zijn oor.

'Wacht even…', zei hij terug.

Hij liep snel naar meneer Eduson toe. Eduson trok te laat zijn toverstok en Casper sloeg hem bewusteloos. Ik keek naar het bewusteloze lichaam van Eduson. Ik had zin om hem te schoppen, maar Casper trok me mee. Hij liet me pas los toen we in het hotel waren.

'Wat had dat te betekenen?', zei hij boos. 'Waar had die man het over… een missie? Waarom wist hij je naam?'

'Ik weet het niet… ik ken hem niet… misschien was hij ontsnapt uit een gekkenhuis of zoiets…'

'Ja ja… ik vind het heel vreemd, Lara. En hoe komt het dat jij nog geen enkele eigenschap van een halfvampier hebt?'

'Heb ik wel! Ik voel me al heel anders sinds u me bloed hebt gegeven! Ik hoor beter, ik zie beter en mijn nagels zien er niet meer uit!', zei ik, nu ook boos. Hij was slimmer dan ik dacht.

Hij zuchtte weer.

'Dit gaat niet zoals ik had gehoopt… vannacht neem ik contact op met de prinsen en dan zal ik de hele zaak bespreken', zei hij.

'Welke zaak?', vroeg ik.

'Tovenaars. Hij was een tovenaar. Zag je zijn toverstok niet?', vroeg hij aan mij.

'Dat houten geval? Ik dacht dat het een mes was of zoiets…', loog ik weer.

'En jij ziet goed in het donker…', zei hij sarcastisch. Het was even stil.

'Ik ga even naar het toilet', zei ik om de stilte te verbreken. Ik moest die stomme Eduson spreken. Ik ging de wc binnen en isoleerde alles weer.

'Eduson?', zei ik tegen de talkofoon.

'Lara! Wat is er gebeurt met je? Je herkende me helemaal niet meer', zei Eduson. O, wat was die vent walgelijk…

'Wat is er met u gebeurt, kan ik beter zeggen!', schreeuwde ik. Ik kon mezelf niet meer beheersen. Ik moest alles eruit schreeuwen.

'Ik ben hier bezig met een missie, en jij moest zonodig alles verpesten! Waarom? Waarom Eduson?'

'Hij is gevaarlijk! Ik heb met de Regus gepraat… hij zei dat Mcfadden gevaarlijk was! Daarom had hij hem verlaten!', zei hij. Ik kon zo horen dat hij loog. Wat een stomme rotsmoes. Ik was even stil. Ik wilde iets heel grofs tegen hem zeggen, maar ik bedacht dat ik maar beter kon laten zien dat ik geen monster was.

'Waarom maak je je toch zo'n zorgen over mij?', vroeg ik.

'Omdat…', zei hij zacht. 'Je bent mijn beste werknemer en ik vind die vampiers veel te gevaarlijk om aan jou over te laten.'

'Dat valt best mee, Regus spreekt de waarheid over zijn soort. Ik heb het zelf gezien', zei ik.

'Denk je dat? Hij bekende vanmiddag dat vampiers wel degelijk mensen leegzuigen', zei Eduson.

'Wat heb je met hem uitgevoerd dan? Hij zou dat nooit zeggen… Want dat is niet waar!', zei ik.

'Het is wel waar, Lara. Ik moest hem martelen, ik moest het er letterlijk uitslaan, maar nu hebben we in ieder geval de waarheid', zei hij.

'Wat gemeen! Als je hem vermoord, dan… dan…'

'Ja?', vroeg hij. 'Wat ga je dan doen? Ga je me dan vermoorden? Je begint al op die vriend van je te lijken! Je vind hem toch zo leuk? Hè hè hè? Is hij leuker dan mij?'

'Waar heb je het over?', vroeg ik. Het drong al tot me door, alles wat hij gezegd had… maar ik wilde het uit zijn mond horen voordat ik conclusies trok.

'IK BEN VERLIEFD OP JE!', schreeuwde hij. 'Ik kan er niet tegen als jij gevaar loopt, daarom kwam ik je halen! Ik kan er niet tegen dat die stomme vampier jou inpikt! Ik kan er niet meer tegen!'

Ik had zin om in lachen uit te barsten, om heb uit te lachen, als wraak voor zijn idiote gedrag.

Ik deed het niet. Ik kon het niet. Waarom niet? Waarom kon ik die idioot niet uitlachen?

'Sorry… meneer Eduson… ik ben niet verliefd op Mcfadden… ik ben niet verlieft op jou… ik ben niet verliefd'.

Ik zuchtte en vervolgde: 'Ik ben bezig met een missie en die wil ik graag afmaken! De groeten!'

Ik schakelde de talkofoon uit en bleef nog even zitten mokken op de wc. Ik besloot terug te gaan naar Mcfadden. Ik wilde hem alles uitleggen… maar dat kon niet… de woorden van Regus kwamen weer terug in mijn hoofd… "Verraad kan niet vergeven worden in onze wereld…"

Nee, ik moest doorzetten. Ik zou het hem wel vertellen… ooit… maar eerst moest ik zeker weten dat vampiers goed waren. Mijn oordeel was eigelijk al klaar. Vampiers dronken alleen een beetje bloed om in leven te blijven. Eigelijk was het net zo slecht als het slachten van dieren voor het vlees. Dat deden we ook alleen maar om te blijven leven. Maar hoe liet ik dat in het minuscule brein van Eduson doordringen?


	5. Deel 4

In het ministerie:

'Nee!', riep Eduson. Hij zakte neer op zijn knieën nadat Lara de talkofoon had uitgeschakeld. Hij begon te huilen en Regus moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit barsten.

'Waarom vind ze mij niet leuk?', vroeg hij heel zielig aan Fransisco. Je zou bijna medelijden krijgen als je hem zo zou zien.

'Geen idee, meneer', antwoordde hij. Ook hij moest moeite doen om niet te lachen. 'Misschien vond ze het niet zo leuk dat je haar stoorde tijdens haar missie'.

'Missie, ja vast', snikte Eduson. 'Zij zit daar gezellig met die… die vampier, met aangetaste hersenen en een dood lijk op een bord… Hoe harteloos kun je zijn om zo'n lieve meid te veranderen in zo'n monster?'.

'Heel harteloos… ik ken Mcfadden door en door en als hij iets niet is, dan is dat harteloos', zei Regus.

'Houd je mond… jij kan makkelijk praten, jij bent zelf net zo'n monster!', snauwde Eduson.

'Man, houd zelf je mond. Je bent gewoon jaloers op Mcfadden', zei Regus.

'Hoe durf je!', siste Eduson en hij richtte zijn toverstok dreigend op Regus.

'Let op uw bloeddruk, meneer', zei Fransisco.

Eduson gaf een grom van frustratie en schopte tegen de deur van de cel.

Regus staarde naar het plafond. Het was een tijdje stil in de kamer. Er kwam iemand aanlopen, een vrouw op naaldhakken zo te horen. Ze klopte op de deur.

'Everhard, lieverd! Ik loop al een half uur rond. Waarom ben je niet in je werkkamer?'

'O... eh hallo schat', zei Eduson tegen de vrouw.

'Wie is dat als ik vragen mag?', vroeg Regus.

'Dit is Mathilde, mijn vrouw', zei Eduson. Hij werd rood. En Regus barste in lachen uit. Eduson wierp een veelbetekende blik op Regus en Regus hield op met lachen.

'En wie is hij dan? Waarom zit hij vast gebonden?', vroeg Mathilde.

'Dat is een gevangene die we aan het verhoren zijn', zei Eduson. Hij voelde zich niet erg op zijn gemak bij zijn vrouw.

'Eh, lieverd. Ik wil nog even wat bespreken hier. Ik kom zo naar je toe, wacht even buiten', zei Eduson.

'Zo… dus je hebt een vrouw', zei Regus grijnzend toen Mathilde de deur had dichtgedaan.

'Je mag blij zijn dat ik mijn mond hield. Ze was er niet zo blij mee geweest als ik had verteld dat je verliefd ben op een meisje van 25'.

'Daarover wilde ik jou nog even spreken. Als jij ook maar één woord zegt over dat ik Lara leuk vind, dan… dan…'

'Ja, Everhard?', zei een boze vrouwenstem. De deur stond nog op een kier…

Lara:

Toen ik terug op onze kamer was, zat Casper aan tafel. Hij staarde voor zich uit en hij merkte volgens mij niet eens dat ik binnen was gekomen. Ik schraapte mijn keel om te laten horen dat ik er weer was. Hij verroerde zich niet. Ik ging tegenover hem zitten en probeerde oogcontact te krijgen.

'Gaat alles wel goed met je?', vroeg ik.

'Ja, prima hoor', zei hij.

'Ik merk het…'

Het was een lange tijd stil.

'Wat is er nou aan de hand?', vroeg ik ongeduldig. 'Ben je boos op mij of zo?'

'Nee. Het ligt niet aan jou. De vampanezen…', zei hij.

'Wat is er met de vampanezen?', vroeg ik.

'Als ze zo doorgaan, moorden ze de hele mensheid uit', zei Casper.

'Zo ver laat ik het niet komen…', zei ik.

'Wat wilde je tegen ze doen? Ze schoppen?', zei Casper.

'Goed idee… misschien kunnen we met ze praten…', zei ik.

'Nee', zei Casper kortaf.

'Ander plan… we kunnen ze ook gewoon uitmoorden voordat ze dat met de mensheid doen'.

'Voor een meisje ben jij best gewelddadig… maar misschien is dat het enige dat we kunnen doen… het zijn er wel veel maar…'

'Maar wat?'

'Als wij hun vermoorden komen ze terug om ons te vermoorden', zei Casper zuchtend. 'We blijven eeuwen bezig met moorden en uiteindelijk gaan de mensen zich met ons bemoeien en dan gaat het net als de vorige keer…'

'De vorige keer? Wat deden de mensen dan?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

'Ze kwamen tussen de vampiers en vampanezen in, en vermoorden ons. Ze zagen het verschil niet tussen vampiers en vampanezen. We verloren veel vampiers en toen is uiteindelijk die wapenstilstand getekend', zei Casper.

'Dat is fijn… en dus… als we nu een vampanees vermoorden, komen ze terug om ons te vermoorden?', zei ik fronsend.

'Ja, inderdaad…'

'Wat kinderachtig…'

'Ik denk dat ik hetzelfde zou doen als een vampanees een vampier had vermoord', zei Casper.

'Walgelijk…', zei ik en ik trok mijn neus op.

'Weet je Lara… dat vond ik in het begin ook, maar voor vampiers is dat nou eenmaal normaal. Het is onze manier van doen', zei Casper.

'Het zal wel…', zei ik nors. De indruk die ik nu over vampanezen had, was niet goed. Voor mij waren vampanezen slecht. Mensen leegzuigen omdat ze dat edel vinden…. Walgelijk…

Casper:

Het was erg grappig om te zien hoe Lara over ons denkt. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat ik dat vroeger ook dacht… je raakt er vanzelf mee gewend en dan is het allemaal normaal… Regus had mij hetzelfde verteld… toen hij net een halfvampier was, vond hij onze gebruiken ook vreemd.

De weken gingen voorbij en Lara had nog steeds niks gedronken. Ik maakte me zorgen over haar. Vanavond zou ik weer op jacht gaan en als ze dan niet zou drinken zou ik andere maatregelen moeten nemen.

We liepen weer door het park op zoek naar een nieuw slachtoffer. Lara liep voor me uit. ze zag er blijer uit dan ooit. Ze stond plots stil toen er aan de overkant van de vijver een vrouw liep. Of wankelde; ze was stomdronken. Lara grinnikte.

'Ga je gang, ik dek je wel', zei ze.

'Net als de vorige keer toen die man mij aanviel?', vroeg ik schamper.

'Toen dekte ik je niet', zei ze grinnikend.

'Je kwam anders wel laat in actie toen ik daar lag te creperen van de pijn', zei ik.

'Bedankt', zei ze. 'En dat viel trouwens best mee… vampiers kunnen toch meer hebben dan mensen?'

'Hij zat boven op me! En hij was behoorlijk zwaar hoor!', zei ik grijnzend. We wachtte rustig op de vrouw, we hadden alle tijd.

We deden het net als de vorige keer en ik dronk weer van haar. Nadat ik het wel twintig keer had gevraagd of ze wilde drinken en ze koppig bleef doen, gaf ik het maar op. Ik zou haar als ze sliep wel bloed laten drinken.

'Uhm, Casper', zei Lara plots voorzichtig toen we weer terugliepen. 'Wat ga je met me doen als ik blijf volhouden dat bloed drinken vies is?'

'Van alles… er zijn zoveel manier, Lara', zei ik. 'Waarschijnlijk loop je morgen al weer vrolijk rond'.

'Bedoel je dat ik nu niet vrolijk ben of zo?', vroeg ze.

'Nou… het viel me wel op dat je vandaag wel extra blij bent. Laat ik er maar niet teveel achter zoeken…'

'Nee… maar ik doe geen oog meer dicht vannacht', zei ze. Ze viel vanzelf wel in slaap dus daar maakte ik me niet zo druk over. Waar ik me wel druk om maakte waren voetstappen. Dit keer kwamen ze vanachter een container waar we naar toe liepen. Lara merkte weer niks en ik hield haar tegen. Het kon natuurlijk gewoon een mens zijn die zijn vuilnis nog laat buiten zette, maar het was één uur geweest.

'Wat nu weer? We nemen een ander steegje…', zei ze en ze wilde zich omdraaien.

'Ojee…', zei ze zacht. 'We zijn omsingeld… joepie!'

'Vind je dat leuk?', riep ik. We waren inderdaad omsingeld. Een stuk of 20 mensen. Of nouja, mensen… ik kon hun bloed ruiken… het waren… vampanezen…

In het ministerie:

'Heey, hallo Mathilde. Liefje... eh...', zei Eduson nerveus.

Regus hield het niet meer en barste opnieuw in lachen uit.

'Jij vuile… het is uit tussen ons Everhard!', riep ze hysterisch. 'Is die Lara ons huwelijk waard?'

'Ja, ze schijnt best knap te zijn', zei Regus.

Eduson had zo te zien ongelooflijke zin om Regus te wurgen. Hij gromde en zijn gezicht werd vuurrood.

'Moet ik je boeien wat strakker trekken, Slammer?', vroeg hij dreigend.

'Ik haat jou Everhard! Ik wil jou nú spreken!', zei Mathilde snikkend.

'Ja, liefje natuurlijk…', zei Eduson.

'Geen 'liefje' meer voor jou, Eduson', zei Mathilde.

'Die heeft een groot probleem…', zei Fransisco tegen Regus toen de deur dicht was.

'Niet groter dan dat jij hebt…', zei Regus.

'W-wat bedoel je?', vroeg Fransisco.

Nog geen tel later had Regus zijn handboeien losgerukt, en viel hij Fransisco aan. Hij sloeg hem bewusteloos en rende naar de deur…

Hij zat niet op slot, omdat Fransisco er toch voor had gestaan. Het koste Regus niet al te veel moeite om het ministerie uit te komen…


	6. Deel 5

Casper:

'Wat willen jullie van ons?', vroeg ik aan de vampanezen.

'Dat weet je best Mcfadden… jij dacht zeker dat we het niet door hadden hè? Jij en die Slammer gaan ervoor boeten wat jullie onze vriend hebben aangedaan…', zei een vampanees tegenover me.

'Wat is hier aan de hand? Waar heeft hij het over?', vroeg Lara. Het viel me op dat ze behoorlijk kalm was.

'O, kijk, je hebt een vriendinnetje om te kwellen… wat leuk voor je…', zei de vampanees.

'Laat Lara erbuiten! Zij heeft hier niks mee te maken!', riep ik.

'We laten haar gaan, als jij je overgeeft…', zei de vampanees.

'Ik geef me nooit over! Laat Lara gewoon gaan!', riep ik.

'Rustig Casper… wat kunnen ze ons doen?', zei Lara. Ze klonk vreemd… zo had haar stem nog nooit geklonken… ik bedacht met een schok wat dat kon betekenen… maar nee, dat kon niet…

De vampanezen lachten gemeen.

'Je hebt haar zeker nog niet uitgelegd dat jullie tweetjes geen schijn van kans maken tegen 19 vampanezen… kom op zeg…', zei de vampanees spottend.

'Vampanezen? Maar… ik snap niet… wat is er aan de hand Casper?', vroeg ze weer.

'Dat leg ik je later wel uit… het komt erop neer dat ze mij willen vermoorden…', zei ik.

'O… ik dek je wel…', zei ze grijnzend.

'Vind jij dit leuk of zo?', vroeg ik.

'Ja, behoorlijk… ik moet je wat vertellen Casper…', zei zei. Ze klonk weer serieus.

'Maar eerst moet ik met dit stelletje hier afrekenen…'

Lara:

Ik trok mijn toverstok en aarzelde geen moment. Het was een krachtige spreuk die alle vampanezen minstens tien meter verderop liet belanden. Ik zag Casper kijken… hij geloofde zijn ogen niet… hij haatte tovenaars en nu bleek zijn eigen assistent er een te zijn… ik had zin om te lachen, hem alles uit te leggen, dat ik niets kwaads in de zin had, maar aan zijn gelaatsuitdrukking te zien… dat kon wachten.

De vampanezen kwamen terug gelopen, met geschokte blikken.

'Ik waarschuw jullie… ik ben gewapend… twee kleine woordjes en jullie liggen met jullie pootjes omhoog…', zei ik.

De meeste vampanezen deden een stap achteruit, maar niet de vampanees die tegen Casper had gesproken.

'Kom op jongens… het is maar een meisje!', riep hij.

'Discriminatie!', riep ik terug. Ik grijnsde. 'Kom maar op, ik lust je rauw…'

Hij floot. 'Ik ben heel bang hoor…'

Hij liep langzaam naar voren. Langzaam ging zijn hand naar zijn zakken… hij haalde er een scherp uitziend mes uit maar ik verroerde me niet.

Hij schreeuwde en hij haalde uit. Ik hield hem met een simpele stremspreuk nog tegen. De sukkel… Hij schreeuwde en liep ver van mij vandaan. Veel vampanezen volgden zijn voorbeeld. Ik deed net alsof ik een spreuk uit wou spreken over de rest van de vampanezen, maar die rende gillend weg… ik had niet gedacht dat het zo makkelijk was…

Casper leunde tegen de muur… niet in staat om ook maar iets uit te brengen…

'Het spijt me… ik had het je eerder willen vertellen maar…', begon ik.

'Jij… jij!', zei hij boos en hij wees met zijn vinger naar mij. 'Jij vuile verrader! Hoe kon je! Ik vond je nog wel leuk! Ik vond je aardig!'

'Krijg ik nog de kans om alles uit te leggen?', zei ik, nu ook boos. 'Je kan wel meteen conclusies gaan trekken, maar ik ben hier om jullie te helpen'.

'O ja? Echt waar? Nou wij hebben geen hulp nodig van zo'n verrader als jij!', riep hij boos.

'Alles goed verder?', vroeg ik.

'NEE!'

'Echt waar… ik meen het! Laat me het nou uitleggen!', riep ik.

'Ga je gang… alleen kan je niet van mij verwachten dat ik alles geloof… je hebt me wekenlang voorgelogen, Muller!', riep hij.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Ik moest onwillekeurig grijnzen, maar hield daar meteen mee op toen ik het gezicht van Casper zag. Ik schraapte mijn keel en begon te vertellen. Over het plan van Eduson, over dat ik vampierjager was… over dat ik vampiers niet meer slecht vond, dat ik hen wilde helpen om de vampanezen te verslaan en ervoor te zorgen dat er geen vampierjagers achter vampiers aan gingen… ik vertelde alles… hij bleef verveeld kijken en ik kon zien dat hij het niet geloofde… hij deed maar… ik zou Eduson bevelen Regus vrij te laten… Regus zei tegen mij dat hij mij geschikt vond voor de missie… hij gaf tenminste wel de indruk dat hij mij vertrouwde… Regus…

'En er is nog een ding… een heel belangrijk ding… je gaat me aanvallen als je het hoort', zei ik.

Hij zei niks en ik besloot dat ik het maar beter gelijk kon vertellen.

'Eduson… heeft… hij heeft Regus ontvoerd…', murmelde ik.

'WAT?', schreeuwde hij. 'Wat zij jij daar, Muller?', riep hij. Hij pakte me bij mijn kraag en duwde me tegen de muur.

'Je hoorde het goed, Casper', zei ik kalm. 'Je mag me wel iets minder strak vasthouden, ik stik zowat…'

Hij liet me los en draaide zich om.

'Ik weet het… verraad kan niet vergeven worden in jullie wereld, maar geloof alsjeblieft dat ik alleen maar het best voor jullie wil!', zei ik.

'Ik geloof jou niet meer', zei hij. Pff… ik dacht dat ik koppig was…

'Besef jij wel wat ik allemaal heb doorstaan? Er had van alles fout kunnen gaan… ik had levenslang een vampier kunnen zijn, jij had het kunnen ontdekken dat het vampiersbloed niet aansloeg, Eduson had me kunnen verraden… ik heb de afgelopen tijd meer meegemaakt dan jij in een heel leven Casper!', riep ik.

'Zeg tegen die Eduson van je, dat hij Regus vrij moet laten, omdat wij anders met alle vampiers naar jullie toekomen en iedereen uitmoorden die ons pad kruist…', zei hij alleen maar.

'Je hoeft me niet te bedanken hoor… als het aan mij ligt is Regus nu al vrij… ik heb dat nooit gewild, Casper!', zei ik.

'Ik geloof je niet!', schreeuwde hij. 'Jij hebt mij verraden, wat je er ook van maakt!'

'Het was voor je eigen bestwil! Hoe moesten we anders ontdekken dat jullie vampiers onschuldig zijn?', riep ik.

'Ik haat jou, Lara Muller! Uit mijn ogen, voordat ik je keel door snijd!'

'Dat heb ik je niet geleerd, Casper… ietsje minder hard tegen je assistente…'

Casper:

Het was Regus. Mijn vriend Regus stond daar, gewoon even kalm als altijd.

'Zo. Dus jij bent Lara…', zei hij tegen Lara.

Lara knikte. 'Geloof jij mij?', vroeg ze.

'Ja. Ik heb deze missie van begin tot eind gevolgd en alles wat ze vertelde was waar, Casper', zei Regus.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen…

'Het… ahum… het spijt me Lara, dat ik zo tegen je deed', zei ik.

'Fijn dat je het eindelijk doorhebt', zei ze. Ik had gehoopt dat ze niet meer boos zou zijn na mijn exuses. Wel dus…

'Ik moet eigelijk ook zeggen dat het me spijt… ik had je niet mogen verraden… het spijt me', zei ze.

'Tis al goed… je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen, Lara. Dankzij jou krijgen we hopelijk geen vampierjagers achter ons aan', zei Regus.

Ze lachte en ik lachte ook. Ze was weer even mooi als altijd… ergens vond ik het jammer dat ze geen vampier kon worden…

'Zo, Casper. Nou mag jij mij uit gaan leggen wat deze vampanezen hier kwamen doen', zei Lara.

'Ze… ze… ik en Regus hadden ooit… heel lang geleden… een vampanees vermoord… en nu kwamen ze terug om ons te vermoorden…', zei ik.

'O oké. En nog iets… hoorde ik daar nou dat jij mij leuk vond?', zei ze grijnzend.

'Zei ik dat? Ik bedoel… ahum… ja, ik vond, of vind je leuk…', zei ik.

'Cool… ik vond jou ook wel leuk hoor', zei Lara. Ze vond me leuk!

'Ik laat jullie even alleen', knipoogde Regus.

'Alleen er is een ding… '

'Wat Lara?', vroeg ik.

'We kunnen niet bij elkaar blijven… over 40 jaar loop jij met een vrouw van 70 en dan ben je zelf 30 jaar oud. En het nachtleven… het bevalt me niet echt… ik ga terug naar de tovenaarswereld en laat de vampierjagersbond ombouwen tot een vampaneesjagersbond', zei Lara.

Ik keek haar treurig aan. Ik had zo gedacht dat het iets tussen ons zou worden.

'Ik zal je missen Casper…', zei Lara. Ze omhelsde me. Het voelde geweldig… ik voelde dat we bij elkaar hoorde…

'Ik jou ook, Lara', zei ik. Ze glimlachte en zoende me op mijn mond. Ik zou dat moment nooit vergeten.

'Dag Casper', zei ze zachtjes. 'We zien elkaar nog wel eens… dat weet ik zeker…'

'Doei… Lara', zei ik. Ik wilde niet dat ze wegging… ik wilde dat ze bleef… maar het was te laat… een seconde later was ze alweer verdwenen… ik zakte neer tegen de muur en begon zachtjes te huilen. Lara was het beste dat me ooit was overkomen… waarom moest ze nou een heks zijn? Ik zat daar een tijdje… alleen, snikkend… Regus kwam me troosten, maar het haalde niets uit… zonder Lara… ik wist niet hoe ik dat zou volhouden…

Einde van dit deel!


End file.
